Casper: after Halloween night
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This is a crossover story of Casper and his friend Chris Carson and later on when Casper and his uncles had resided in his family home Whipstaff manor. This story details on what happened after Casper's departure and what Chris done after the day at Applegate Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**This new Casper Story is sort of an aftermath to the prequel spin off Casper: A spirited beginning which crosses over with after the ending of the original film Casper 1995.  
The story takes place at a couple of years after Casper saved Chris who was trapped in the the Applegate Mansion and a month after the ghosts have moved on to Whipstaff manor having found out that its their legal home where they met Doctor James Harvey and his daughter.  
**

**An author's note: I don't own Casper or the characters from the prequel and the original movie, i just done this story as a non profit project for entertainment. If you have seen Casper the movie, then you'll enjoy this story.**

**Chapter One**

**March 15 1993.**

After taking leave from his work, Tim Carson had spent an entire summer together with his son.  
Over those good days he and Chris had become close again.  
With things changing for the best, the two of them had decided to join forces with his teacher Sheila Fistergraff in restoring the Applegate Mansion so that they could turn it into a Halloween horror themed attraction as a way of saving the city of Deedstown from economic depression resulting in the town being poor.  
After a few months, the attraction had then become a great success thanks to the Ghostly trio and Casper's efforts to provide the scary scenes for paying customers who came to Deedstown from all over america.  
Most of them were groups of paranormal investigators who at first got scared off on their encounter with the three crazy ghosts but they put most of their money into studying the ghosts themselves before they stayed around to see the whole of the town. From that day it was declared as one of the towns best attractions of the year.  
With that the declaration, it became part of a well known charm in the town as well as the new mini-mall which was built on the other side of the city and the town itself flourished with the two main attractions.

Even Chris Carson, the boy who had befriended Casper the ghost, he was doing so well in his life.  
Having introduced his friend to Jennifer that day when the applegate mansion was going to be blown up things turned out best for him from that day forth. Although Jennifer was scared of Casper, she began to warm up to the little ghost eventually after a few initial shocks from her following visits. Chris' bullies got sent off to another town after they each got brought down from the trees so that they would get as far away from the ghosts who had given the three of them wedgies.  
After a while Chris had become a popular person, making a couple new friends who were also interested in ghosts and science fiction, they were even into stories of the supernatural and the paranormal activities as well.  
But Chris had started hanging out more with Jennifer who in turn had decided to spend her time in hanging out with him.  
Over the months that followed the two had kept Casper as a secret to share between them.  
The following year, Jennifer and Chris had become close to more than being friends since the two had sent a Valentine's day card to each other. Eventually the two had become a nice couple much to Casper's happiness.  
But then as Chris and Jennifer were hanging out with Casper and the ghostly trio at Applegate Mansion, Jennifer had started to wonder who Casper the ghost was before he became a ghost.  
So she spoke about it with her new boyfriend Chris.  
The two then decided to do an investigation into Casper's history.  
The two had looked up any articles about the ghost known as Casper on the computers inside the local library. At first they didn't find anything of interest in Deedstown or anywhere in the US until there were a few links that had come up on screen; the links were of some old stories of an inventor who spoke of his son being a ghost, it revealed that a boy named Casper had lived in a place called Whipstaff manor in another town called Friendship, Maine.

Having found out that he has a family household in a town called Friendship in Maine, Casper knew then that he and his uncles would have to leave Applegate mansion to move to Friendship, Maine. When learning that Casper an the ghostly Trio had to leave Deedstown, Tim Carson and his son Chris had become so disappointed with the fact that they had to leave and that they wouldn't be able to see them again, even Jennifer had admitted that she would miss Casper most of all.  
When it came the time for the four ghosts to leave Deedstown so they can move into their home at Whipstaff manor, Casper had promised Chris and Jennifer that he would write to them from time to time and send a letter to them about his new adventures and discoveries in Friendship, Maine.

**October, 1996.**

It had been almost a full year since Doctor Harvey and his daughter Kat had moved into Whipstaff manor, they had learnt from the authorities earlier that Carrigan Crittenden had died on Halloween night and her body had washed upon the shore.  
Doctor Harvey had declared that she owed him a payment for his services which her lawyers had taken care of by paying him in advance and offering him the house itself as leverage payment to cover the expenses of Crittenden's debts.  
Having finally decided to stay in Friendship Maine, Doctor Harvey had given up his hunt for ghosts to open up his own practice as a therapist for the people of Friendship.  
When Whipstaff manor was being sold for a cheap price by the realtors in the real estate business in the town, Doctor Harvey had taken up a lease on the house. That way Doctor Harvey and his daughter Kathleen can stay within the grounds of Whipstaff Manor as a permanent resident in the small town of Friendship Maine.  
It was great for Kat as she can stay in town and she could then graduate at Friendship high school as well as live a normal life with her dad, even though if it meant living in peace with three crazy ghosts and having a boy ghost for a friend.  
Still she was happy to make some friends who had flesh and were still alive as she was and.  
After that Halloween night in Whipstaff manor, Kat's whole life had turned around for the better as she had a few good friends who became the best in her life and her father was making a good living having given up his search for her mother.  
When kat had asked what happened to him, Doctor Harvey said that he had a resolution which inspired him to move on.  
Whilst he was not doing sessions with daily patients at his office, Doctor Harvey usually got to speak with the Ghostly trio and Casper who provided him with a lot of knowledge about being a ghost.  
Taking that knowledge into mind, Doctor harvey was inspired to write a book about Ghosts.

Back in Deedstown, things had been different for Chris Carson as he was going through his usual school tests.  
When not in school he got to hang out and have dinner with his new girlfriend Jennifer.  
His father Tim had taken some time off work to make up for lost time with his son.  
Chris and his father had managed to salvage his toys and belongings which his father had thrown in the trash before the incident at Applegate mansion. Those days were some of the best days as father and son, Tim had found out that his son was improving on his education when he attended the parent teacher conference. Tim had also learned that Chris was looking to become a professional paranormal investigator or a parapsychologist, so that he can delve into the world of the supernatural.  
Eventually whilst still maintaining good terms with his son Chris, Tim Carson had got into dating Chris' teacher Sheila Fistergraff after a while into their project for Applegate mansion.  
But the four of them had not heard much from Casper the friendly ghost until Chris had received a letter from Casper himself.

In his letter, Chris had found out a few things that became a part of his new research project, Casper the friendly ghost was actually the ghost of a young eleven year old boy named Casper McFadden who had died in the winter time at least a hundred years ago.  
Upon learning of this information Chris had shared this with his father.  
Having read the words of the letter, Tim had become surprised to find out this new information about the ghost that his son had befriended in that time and had saved his son from the bomb in the mansion years ago.  
Seeing this as a great idea for his new history project, Tim encouraged his son to do some research on the boy Casper.  
From then on, Chris had begun his project with his girlfriend Jennifer.  
They spent a few days researching the name Casper McFadden which had brought up all sorts of old links from the Friendship daily newspapers. Each of them explaining Casper's history as a young son of an Edwardian era Scientist and an eccentric inventor who had lost his only son Casper to Pneumonia when he was eleven years old going on twelve. It further explained that he was reaching the age of twelve when the boy had gone out with his new sled in the snow for far too long after dark.  
The articles went into detail about Casper's death, that his father John Thomas McFadden had put all that he had into obtain any medical help to save his ill son Casper. His time and his money but it was it was to be in vain, for his son's condition was too severe to cure. After a while Casper then passed away, leaving his father devastated and in pain.

Upon reading this, Chris had begun to think of his relationship with his own father.  
He started to feel so sorry for Casper even though he died a long time ago, and he had to become a ghost to keep his father company which would have been his fate if Casper hadn't saved him from the bombing of Applegate Mansion.  
When Chris had finally come to his senses, he and Jennifer continued with their research learning about how McFadden had become frightened by his dead son as a ghost.  
It stated that through several newspapers in the early Twentieth century, he told his story to the Media about how he was haunted by the ghost of his dead son, and that none of his statements were believed by the people of Friendship Town.  
After a while, McFadden had decided to use his scientific genius to invent a machine that could turn ghosts back into humans.  
He called the invention the Lazarus, which is named after the man in the New Testament who was raised by Jesus from the dead. But within the years that followed, the neighbours had found some strange goings on at Whipstaff manor which then soon resulted in McFadden getting arrested by local authorities after nearly completing his machine.  
After being declared clinically insane by the townspeople who saw his work in resurrection as Sacriligious.  
McFadden was then sent off to an insane asylum where he died years later before he could fulfil his greatest dream, which was to give the dead another chance at life beside their loved ones.

Once the project was all put together, Chris Carson and his friend Jennifer presented the project to History Class for their historical project, which was met with some intrigue by the teachers.  
Jennifer explained that she and Chris had come upon the story of a haunted house called Whipstaff manor in the town of Friendship whilst they were looking for an event for their project. Chris then went on to tell that it was once the home of a hundred year old American scientist who was an engineer and an eccentric inventor of prominant inventions in the Victorian period before the turn of the Edwardian period. Jennifer then explained further in checking all the facts before putting it all together.  
The two had come to a conclusion that The inventor known as J.T. McFadden, although he was convicted as a man driven insane by the grief and loss of his son Casper he was still a great man of his time in the 20th century.  
After a week the teacher gave the two a B+ on a job well done on their project.

_**Later the night.**_

Chris and Jennifer celebrated their good grade by going out on a second date on Friday night.  
The two had a great time that night before they received a visit from the Ghostly Trio who revealed that they had entered a truce with their new fleshie tenants at their home Whipstaff manor.  
"So you've got some new tenants living at your mansion? Who are they?" asked Chris.

"One of them is Doctor J. Harvey." Fatso answered.

"Doctor Harvey, you mean Doctor James Harvey the ghost Therapist?" asked Jennifer.

It was Stretch who had floated up to Jennifer when he spoke to her. "Wait a minute, you know the Doctor personally?"

"Well not personally but Chris read about him on the news and I just saw a new cover about him recently, he was said to have been looking for the spirit of his wife." Jennifer explained to Stretch when Stinky floated up to speak.  
"Oh yeah, you're referring to Mrs Amelia Harvey I remember her. She was a real angel."

"Yeah she sure was. Eh Stretch?" said Fatso.

"Alright guys, that's enough talk about the past, lets give the pretty woman a chance to rest in peace. Anyways the doctor's daughter was a nice person, she's the one who helped our nephew rediscover his past Childhood whilst residing in our household."

"Oh yes, Jennifer and I had read about Casper's childhood on the internet." said Chris.

"Yeah and it was said that his dad had three older brothers who were troublemakers just like you three, so he was your little brother before you all had died at some point in the 19th century, I guess family does its bad eggs." said Jennifer.

"Thank you." The ghostly trio said in unision, which made Chris laugh a bit.

"Still there was one thing that I felt sorry for about Casper, it was when he got sick with pneumonia whilst playing on a winter day which explained how he had become a ghost." Chris said looking at Jennifer and to the Ghostly trio.  
"Well its all in the past and Casper knows his own identity since we're officially his uncles as it turns out." said Stinky.

"So who is this Doctor's daughter again?" asked Jennifer.

"Her name is Kat Harvey." Stretch replied to Jennifer's question when Chris checked time and realised that they had to go.  
"Uh guys, I'm sorry to cut this chat short but we have to get going right away, Jennifer's parents might be expecting her home soon, so I'll be seeing you guys." Chris said, before he took Jennifer's hand in his own.  
The two took a few steps back before they turned to head off.  
The ghostly trio said their goodbyes to the two lovebirds as soon as they left.

Jennifer heard their goodbye as she walked off with Chris at her side, she gave a chuckle before she spoke to Chris about his friends. "You know your friends are such crazy beings for ghosts."

Chris drew a small grin before he spoke. "Yes, but they are quite nice once you get to know them." Jennifer drew a small grin in humour whilst they walked along the street. They continued to walk along the street across the town as they spoke together about their hopes and their plans for the good hour of the evening until they eventually got close to her house.

As the two were standing on the front lawn outside her house.

It was when Jennifer thought about an idea as they were approaching the front door. "Hey Chris, I was wondering about something."  
"Yes, what were you thinking about?" Chris asked looking at Jennifer.  
"I was thinking of taking a road trip to Friendship, in Maine. That way we can see who this Kat Harvey is and maybe meet her father Doctor Harvey." she explained to Chris. "A road trip to Friendship Maine, it sounds good but you should know that I might have to ask my dad if I could go with you to Friendship Maine."  
Jennifer then filled Chris in on what her parents did before the two of them went out on their date.  
"I've already spoken to my parents about the Road trip to Friendship, They were planning on visiting some old friends in Maine anyways so my dad went and called your dad to ask if you could join us."  
"And what did he say?" asked Chris. "He said that as long as you are with me on this road trip and that you make sure to contact him when you get to Maine." Jennifer answered which made Chris smile for a short moment. Jennifer then stepped up to him before she planted her hand on the back of Chris' neck and she kissed him on his lips.  
Much to Chris' surprise, Jennifer withdrew from him with a smile. "So is monday at 10 o'clock okay with you?"  
Chris was still speechless from the kiss that Jennifer gave him before he spoke. "Yeah its a date."  
Jennifer drew a grin at him as she spoke. "Okay good, so do you want to come inside and call your dad."  
"Yeah sure." Chris replied with that, the two went up to the doorway.  
Opening the door the two went inside her house. As soon as they were inside, Jennifer guided Chris to the living room where there was a phone on the counter, Chris called his dad asking him to come and pick him up at Jennifer's house. Taking the address to Jennifer's house from Chris, Tim hung up and then went off to go and pick his son up from his girlfriend's place.

It was almost twenty five minutes later, Tim Carson was in his car as it was arriving on the street in front of Jennifer's house. Chris was sitting and chatting with Jennifer and her parents who were hospitable to Chris as they knew him as the boy who ran with ghosts in the dark.  
When they heard the honk of the horn outside, Chris turned around to look out the window.  
Realising that its his dad Chris turned back to Jennifer's parents and he spoke.  
"That's my dad, Mrs Elliot. I have to go now, thanks for the hospitality."  
"It was no bother Chris, since you'll be coming along on our road trip to see old friends near Friendship I might as well get to know you first before you join us on the road trip next week. So I expect you to be on your best behavior with my daughter young man." said Jennifer's mom. Chris looked at Jennifer's mom before he replied to her. "I promise you that I will be. Your daughter Jennifer has been a very nice person to me when I had no other friends, and my mom was the best before she passed away."

Jennifer's mom looked up on Chris with a sympathetic look as she had seen Chris alone a few times at school, so she spoke out. "Hmm I can understand how hard it must have been without your mother to look after you. Anyways you better get over to your dad's car before he decides to come inside the house."  
Chris giggled standing up from the couch before he picked up his jacket on the way to the door.  
Jennifer followed him to the door, escorting him outside when Chris opened the door and he stepped outside.  
Turning around he waved to Jennifer who returned the wave and then she closed the door behind him as she drew a grin at him, afterwards Chris walked off towards his dad's car where tim waited inside for his son to get inside the car so that they can go back home for the night.

_**That's chapter one done for the day. so I shall get to work on Chapter two of Casper: After Halloween night, where Kat Harvey will be getting the chance to meet the two who had befriended Casper in Deedstown and then they'll explore the start of a friendship between the three people and the ghost who haunts Whipstaff Manor. So be sure to leave your comments on the story and share it with others. Thank you all**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter of Casper After Halloween night.  
**__**It picks up on a Monday of Chris' road trip with Jennifer's family heading for the fictional town of Friendship, Maine where both Jennifer and Chris will get to meet Kat Harvey for the first time and thus develop the start of a friendship between the three of them. I don't own the Casper franchise but since the story wasn't pursued further exploring the friends that Casper has made over the years, I decided to write it as a tribute.**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

_**Monday at Whipstaff Manor  
Friendship, Maine.**_

Ever since that night on Halloween when the whole school had seen the boy Casper turn back into a ghost at Whipstaff manor, Kat had been the top of the subject as people have wondered why she was still living in that haunted house with a real live ghost.  
Although the teachers weren't sure what to make of it, they told the students to dismiss the subject as a last minute party trick which Kat had explained was a sort of surprise for the whole school.  
Her explanation did not have any effect on the students in class but only a few girls had decided to be friends with her anyways, Kat was happy with the new year at her new school in a new town since she found out that her crush Vic was helping Amber to ruin her first Halloween party.

After that, Amber was sent to a rehab upon saying that she saw three ghosts and for trying to sabotage Kat's party. The jerk of a pretty boy Vic had become so distant from Kat that she was glad to see him gone from town.  
She was more content to know that she would never see him again especially after finding out that he was in league with Amber and her crazy little scheme.  
Now after about six months into the new year, Friendship Maine had become Kat's new hometown that she was happy to live in.  
Having turned fourteen this year, Kat enjoyed her time with her father and ghostly friend. So she had decided to enjoy her new summer vacation at Whipstaff manor.  
With the assignments she was given by her teachers for the summer she had the chance for a few breaks as she studied whilst having some time for herself to explore most of the town.  
When she was not in the house, her father would be working to convert most of the laboratory belonging to Casper's late father into a private study for himself with Casper and the Ghostly trio as the helping hands.  
Well only Casper McFadden did most of the work whilst the Ghostly trio were on vacation for the winter and spring, going off to some odd towns to spread a little scary mischief as well as cause some trouble in different areas.  
Today having finished a couple of her assignments with a little help from Casper who was a great study partner, Kat had decided to take a walk around the town in Friendship whilst she had some free time to herself.  
After getting dressed into some loose summer clothes for the season, Kat stepped out of the front door of her home before she went off on her own adventure in town.

On the long road on the area between New York and Maine, Jennifer and her friend Chris were with Jennifer's family the Elliots, they were in their car driving along the roadway. Having taken an airplane from California to the East coast of new York, the Elliot family and their friend Chris Carson had rented a car to take the road all the way to Friendship Maine.  
They had been driving across the road for the past two days across the long open road from the airport when they saw the sign to the town which said Welcome to Friendship, Maine. Upon seeing the town dead ahead Mr Elliot drew a small grin as he knew that they were nearing the end of their journey.  
Mrs Elliot looked ahead at the distance before she turned her head to her husband to see his grin. She then turned her head to look at the kids who were sitting nicely in their seats, Jennifer was listening to some music whilst Chris was reading a book he bought at one of the gas stations along the way to Maine.

Drawing a small grin upon seeing the two are content on the road trip Mrs Elliot turned back to the road ahead with her own satisfaction. Chris raised his head up looking at Jennifer's parents before he turned his head to look at Jennifer, seeing that she was still listening to her music he drew a grin at her.  
He was about to look away when Jennifer caught his eyes as she turned her head to look at him.  
She drew a grin before reaching out to take his hand, he picked up his hand.  
Holding it in hers, she gave Chris' hand a small squeeze.  
Chris squeezed Jennifer's hand back in response to her squeeze.  
The two looked at one another and smiled before Chris turned to the window.  
Seeing that the town was at a distance from them, he realized that they were nearly there.  
Drawing a small grin on her face Chris turned to Jennifer to speak to her. "Jennifer, we're nearly there." Jennifer found herself drawing a smile at her boyfriend before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

_**Almost an hour later into town.**_

On the streets of the town of Hope, Kat was enjoying her little day out.  
Walking past a couple of merchant shops she noticed a few book shops with loads of new books on the windows.  
As she walked along the first book shop, Kat ha found a few books that were intriguing but they were not worth her time to buy one or two today so she moved on to the second shop until she stopped at one of its windows and then seeing one book in particular, she decided to go inside to have a look around.

Entering the store, Kat turned her head sideways to see the dozens of books on the shelves.  
Taking her own time to look at the labels on the edge of each book, Kat had wondered what book to buy for herself and for her ghost friend Casper.  
She continued to wonder through the shop for a short while before she stepped out having bought a few books and then walked along the streets of Hope when she saw a car coming into the town. At first she didn't know who they were but it carried two young children in the back as they were looking out in the windows. Seeing no point in thinking of the matter, kat decided to move along to see if there another shop to visit in town. She took her time strolling along the streets, passing by towns folk and little kids on the way until she saw a clothes store and then went inside.

A few minutes later she stepped outside with a shopping bag and went along the streets before she decided to head home for the day.  
At the same time when she was walking home, the car taking Jennifer and Chris was coming into the roadway leading into the town of Hope.

After a few minutes of driving the car was entering the beginning of the town, passing a series of shops and stores, buildings and other stores where there were loads of people out shopping.  
By the next few minutes after driving along the streets the car was approaching the street leading to the car park of the town's Hotel.  
As soon as the car had come into the path to the car-park, Jennifer's dad drove the car past a couple of cars in the parking lot before it stopped to turn into an empty space. Once the car parked into the empty space, Jennifer's dad then shut off the engine and then everyone started taking off their seat-belts, opening each of the doors to get out of the car.

Chris and Jennifer was soon out of the car as their parents, the two waited for Jennifer's parents to take out their suit cases before Jennifer and Chris reached into the back door and took out their luggage out as well.  
The four then went off across the car park way to the reception room.  
A while after arriving at the reception and collecting the key to the room upon making the payment, Chris and Jennifer and their parents went off to find the room. It was after going up the stairs and a walk along the few doors, Jennifer's parents had found their door before they unlocked it with the keys and opened the door to get into the room so that they can settle down for the night.

_**Whipstaff Manor.  
Thirty Minutes later.**_

After walking home from town, Kat came to the front door of her house and then opened the door.  
Coming inside with some bags on her arms she looked around before she shouted. "Hello Dad, its Kat I've just got home."

That was when she heard the sound of three familiar voices.  
It was the ghostly trip Stretch, Stinky and Fatso, only Stinky was the first to appear in front of kat at the doorway.  
"Well hello there Kitty cat. Did you have a smelly day today or something?" asked Stinky

"Oh ha ha ha, not unless you got sprayed with a bottle of mouthwash." Kat said with a sarcastic tone. The remark made Fatso and Stretch laugh before Stretch spoke. "My, the doctor's daughter really burned you there Stinky."

"Don't you guys have any bigger scares to pull off around town?" Kat said passing by the Ghostly Trio. Stretch flew up to stand in front of her. "If we did have a bigger place to scare off some people, we wouldn't be here Missy."

"Hmm, alright stretch, enough with the wise cracks. Where's my dad?" asked Kat.

"Oh he was down in the underground Lab earlier, doing some reading on Casper's dad's work. We've been down there a couple of times. But he just came back up to his study." said Fatso. "Thanks Fatso, and where's Casper?" Kat asked again. "That's what we've been wondering about as well. He's not been seen around the rooms for over an hour, so he probably went to his usual spot at the lighthouse. We don't know when he's coming back." said Stretch.

"Absolutely cause he's got a whole lot of chores to do on our ghostly list." Stinky added.

"You're telling me, the little squirt was supposed to collect my dishes from Lunch." Fatso added.


End file.
